Strange Sweet Sound
by ribbonrose18
Summary: After her meeting with the Phantom in his lair, Christine is determined to protect her younger sister Louise from him at all costs. But what does Louise truly want? When she realizes she's in love with the Phantom, will she follow her heart or only listen to her sister? *First chapter in Christine's POV.*
1. Chapter 1: Angel or Phantom?

Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer : POTO doesn't belong to me, only to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This chapter takes place in Christine's POV.

1.

Angel or Phantom?

I stirred in my sleep the following morning, and noticed I was in some strange bed shaped like a swan. The soft red velvet underneath felt comfortable and I didn't want to move away. Actually, what woke me up was the sound of a music box playing. It was near the bed and I slowly opened my eyes. There was a black curtain veiled before me and I reached up and pulled the string that controlled the curtain. It lifted up easily as I got up and came out from the bed. I tried to remember what happened the following night.

"_I remember there was mist…_

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake…_

_There were candles all around, _

_And on the lake there was a boat…_

_And in the boat there was a man…" _

I kept walking until I noticed the familiar surroundings. The boat, the organ, the candles…and the man sitting at the organ, the man who so sweetly serenaded me the following night of the music of the night. He paused as he heard my voice and turned to face me, but then he turned away, focusing on his music. My curiosity got the better of me as I remembered the white mask on the right of his face. What was underneath it? Why must he hide his face? I slowly approached him while singing my questions.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows? _

_Whose is the face in the mask?" _

I reached up my hand to touch his face, and he closed his eyes in content. My other hand went to his mask and slowly moved it until it was completely off. What I saw was a deformity with blotched red skin and it looked so distorted. I didn't have time to contemplate my thoughts further because he opened his eyes in astonishment, jumped up, and I fell to the floor.

"_D* you! You little prying Pandora!_

_You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?"_

He went to one of his mirrors and unmasked the veil. He stared at the deformity like it were a curse before moving to scream at me once again.

"_Curse you! You little lying Delilah!_

_You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!_

_D* you…curse you…" _

It seemed as if he finally calmed down. I slowly sat up from my place on the floor, feeling broken and betrayed on the inside. How could this man deceive me, pretending to be my Angel of Music? He was only the Phantom of the Opera…

"_Stranger than you dreamt it. _

_Can you even dare to look?_

_Or bare to think of me?_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell. _

_But secretly yearns for heaven._

_Secretly, secretly…_

_Christine…" _

I watched him through my tears, sniffling softly as he came towards me. He was staring ahead, and I imagined he was staring at the mannequin he showed me the other night before I fainted from dizziness. But these next few lines pierced me deeply.

"_Fear can turn to love. _

_You'll learn to see, to find the man _

_Behind the monster. _

_This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast. _

_But secretly dreams of beauty. _

_Secretly, secretly…_

_Oh, Christine…"_

Guilt completely overpowered me as well as pity. He wanted me to understand him, to love him as a human being. But my heart didn't love him. It only sympathized with him. With these thoughts in mind, I grabbed the mask and slowly handed it back to him. He took it and placed it on his face, before standing up and turning to face me again.

"Come, we must return." he commanded at last. "Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

I had no choice but to obey. I've known him as my teacher after all. But as I rode in the boat, my thoughts drifted to my younger sister Louise. What am I to tell her about this man? Is there anything wrong with waiting until the right time? And what am I to tell Raoul if he questions me about what happened to what was supposed to be our reunion?

But Louise was my only concern now.

Nothing else.

I'm sorry if this seems lame. Please review. Constructive criticism only. NO FLAMES! I will be patient in waiting. Again, I like the 2004 movie, but then after some of the reviews I keep hearing about the movie, I have second thoughts. I don't know, maybe I should stop letting these reviews decide for me. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Chapter 2: Author's Note **

**Dear Reviewers, Favoriters, and Followers: **

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated since late November. I lost the inspiration for this story. Then others have helped me realize that what I was writing was script, and not an actual story. I needed to add more detail and add how the characters would feel. So I'm stuck now on which Christine I should do. The three choices I have are: Emmy Rossum (2004), Sierra Boggess (25th anniversary-2011), and Julie Hanson (I'm trying to find out when, but it doesn't give me a date). I was planning to do Celia Graham, but she left my mind. **

**So, anywho, they also have their awesome Phantoms: Gerard Butler (2004), Ramin Karimloo (25th anniversary-2011), and Hugh Panaro (no idea when). **

**Please don't leave me, my fellow friends! This story will be refurbished into a brand new story once my inspiration comes back. So please feel free in your reviews to leave your ideas and I will consider them greatly! And please give me your honest opinion about where this is going. **

**See you guys later and Happy New Year! :)**

**-ribbonrose18**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note 2

**You guys,**

**Hi again! My imaginary friend Renee and I have finally decided on a story! But the problem is we only have 2 versions: **

**1. Emmy Rossum (Christine), Gerard Butler (Phantom), and Patrick Wilson (Raoul)**

**2. Sierra Boggess (Christine), Ramin Karimloo (Phantom), and Hadley Fraser (Raoul) **

**So here's what we have planned: **

**We're going to post a video of each song that is available on my iPad. Here is what we have so far of each version. **

**2004:**

**1. THINK OF ME- CHRISTINE **

**2. THE MIRROR (ANGEL OF MUSIC)- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM **

**3. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM**

**4. THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT- THE PHANTOM **

**5. ALL I ASK OF YOU- CHRISTINE AND RAOUL **

**6. MASQUERADE- ALL **

**7. THE POINT OF NO RETURN- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM (OR IN THIS CASE, LOUISE (OC) AND THE PHANTOM) **

**8. I REMEMBER/STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM **

**9. MASQUERADE/WHY SO SILENT- ALL AND THE PHANTOM **

**10. WANDERING CHILD- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM (ONCE AGAIN, THIS TIME LOUISE (OC) AND THE PHANTOM) **

**11. THE SWORDFIGHT- RAOUL, THE PHANTOM, CHRISTINE, AND LOUISE **

**25TH: **

**1. LITTLE LOTTE.../THE MIRROR...(ANGEL OF MUSIC)- RAOUL, CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM **

**2. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM **

**3. THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT- THE PHANTOM **

**4. I REMEMBER/STRANGER THAN YOU DREAMT IT- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM**

**5. POOR FOOL, HE MAKES ME LAUGH- ALL **

**6. WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE/RAOUL, I'VE BEEN THERE- CHRISTINE AND RAOUL **

**7. ALL I ASK OF YOU- CHRISTINE AND RAOUL **

**8. MASQUERADE/WHY SO SILENT- ALL AND PHANTOM**

**9. WANDERING CHILD- CHRISTINE, THE PHANTOM, AND RAOUL (IN THIS CASE, LOUISE, CHRISTINE, RAOUL, AND THE PHANTOM)**

**10. THE POINT OF NO RETURN- CHRISTINE AND THE PHANTOM (LOUISE AND THE PHANTOM) **

**We're going to start with the 2004 version **_**Think of Me. **_**I'll be sure to add the lyrics and have the video posted by tonight. I will update soon, promise! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE **_**DON'T HATE ME! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME! SEE YOU GUYS SOON...I HOPE! :)**


End file.
